


Seasons

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Decisions, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, commitment issues, fear of commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: The Sequel to ''College Days''A look into the reader's future with T'Challa- decisions, growing up, and learning lessons.‘’I wish this would last forever,’’ you sigh, snuggle further into his side, and relax into his embrace.‘’I do too. I never want to leave,’’ T’Challa says and you know he only half means it.As much as he loves you, you can never replace his first love- Wakanda. He has a duty to his people, despite his commitment to you, and you respect that. He is as good man, with lots of love in his heart for all areas he loves the most- his family, Wakanda, and you





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- Mentions of the following: bullying, heart break, one night stands, pregnancy scared, commitment issues, self-doubt and fear of commitment.  
> Seasons.

Okay-I tried with this imagine, but I thik I pressured myself a lot. This is the sequal to the previous story, ''College Days''‘That being said, I hope you like it. If it seems a bit of at times, it is for a reason! Thank you to everyone who read College Days! Here is the sequel to' College Days’‘  
Mostly in Reader’s point of view as she navigates what this relationship means.

Trigger Warning- Mentions of heart break, one night stands, pregnancy scared, commitment issues, self-doubt and fear of commitment.  
Seasons.  
We know that seasons will change. With them, new things will come. In the spring, we see birth. Flowers bloom, baby animals are born, the snow melts away to let the new things come in.  
Summer is hot, filled with hot days, rising heat, and the promise of the fall is imminent.  
Fall brings changes. It’s in the air, in the trees, and in the circumstances. The wind shifts gets colder, the days get shorter.  
Winter is cold. It’s cold, and the snow leaves everything in a blanket of white. It’s a beautiful as it is annoying.  
Your relationship with T’Challa is like all of these things- there are fights that heat up, promises of new beginnings, endings that are bittersweet, and it is as beautiful as it is frightening, as frightening as it is nerve-wracking, but it is all still beautiful.  
It is like the seasons in that you can predict some things that will happen…  
But you can’t be sure of everything. '

Spring  
It’s two years to the day that you graduated that T’Challa visits you in the town that you are now living in, sharing a quiet week together and shutting out the rest of the world.  
‘’I wish this would last forever,’’ you sigh, snuggle further into his side, and relax into his embrace.  
‘’I do too. I never want to leave,’’ T’Challa says and you know he only half means it.  
As much as he loves you, you can never replace his first love- Wakanda. He has a duty to his people, despite his commitment to you, and you respect that. He is as good man, with lots of love in his heart for all areas he loves the most- his family, Wakanda, and you.  
‘’Well,’’ you roll over so that your legs are entangled with his and you are half way on top of him, ‘’I think that you and I should enjoy what precious time we have together.’’  
It’s June when you’re packing up your classroom, just having finished a phone conversation with T’Challa. You’ve said goodbye to your students to your work friends, to your second year of teaching. The walls are bare, the disks have been emptied, and their little presents for you are lining your almost clean desk.  
‘’Hey, Y/N, do you need any help?’’  
You look up to see the other second grade teacher, Mr. Stevens, staring at you.  
It’s not that Danny Stevens is not attractive. He is. He’s tall, dark and handsome. He’s great with the kids, and you enjoyed the times when you were able to get your small classes together in able to co-teach a lesson.  
‘’Hey, Martin. No, I actually think I’m good,’’ you sigh, looking around your classroom, ‘’I’m gonna miss my kiddos next year, that’s for sure.’’  
‘’I know that feeling. I’ve been teaching for five years now, and I still sometimes get emotional on the last day.’’  
‘’Too bad you won’t be my classroom neighbor next year,’’ you fake out, and he laughs.  
‘’I am definitely going to miss co-teaching with you, Y/N. But I think kindergarten will be a new adventure for you. You are great with kids. They are going to love you.’’  
‘’I hope so,’’ you sigh, and you two continue your playful banner before he admits that he should be getting back to his classroom to finish cleaning a little bit before leaving for the summer.  
‘’Wait,’’ you stop him, ‘’Deena, the music teacher, and I are going for drinks and dinner later. You should come along.’’  
‘’Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on your girls’ night.’’  
‘’You Aren’t. I invited you. Plus, she has this massive crush on you. Don’t you dare tell her that I said that.’’  
He laughs then and agrees to go before returning to his room.  
It takes you about an hour to load everything into your car to take back to the apartment you share with Deena. You do, and everything seems so final.  
With one final look, you turn off the light and close the door of the classroom, reveling in the bittersweet feeling.  
It’s the end of one thing, but the birth of something brand new.  
It’s two weeks later when T’Challa is sitting next to you at Anthony’s graduation, clapping and cheering as he finishes a two year program, deciding to go back and get an Associate’s Degree in photography.  
‘’Anthony!,’’ you squeal, launching yourself into his arms as soon as you meet up with him outside.  
‘’Y/N,’’ he squeals back, teasing you, ‘’And her main squeeze, Mr. T’Challa Udaku, KING of Wakanda.’’  
‘’You are still annoying,’’ T’Challa chuckles, teasing your friend good naturedly before giving him a hug, ‘’Congratulations, Anthony.’’  
‘’What, how come Anthony is getting all of the love?,’’ you hear a familiar voice, and turn to see Alyssa standing there.  
Two months after you graduated, Alyssa and Anthony got together. Now, she is pregnant with their first child, about seven months along.  
‘’Of course I have to hug you and my godchild. How’s my little niece or nephew doing,’’ you coo, being careful of her stomach as you embrace her.  
‘’He or she is sitting on my bladder.’’  
‘’Little one,’’ T’Challa begins, ‘’Get off mommy’s bladder. Uncle T’Challa can not wait to spoil you.’’  
Alyssa looks up with wide eyes, ‘’Dude, the baby just kicked. The baby already likes you more than they like Y/N.’’  
‘’Hey!’’  
‘’Kid has good taste,’’ Anthony jokes pressing a kiss to Alyssa’s lips.  
The playfulness and teasing continue through Anthony’s dinner, and you enjoy catching up with old friends.  
Later, you find yourself back at your apartment, glad that Deena is out for the night as T’Challa rubs your back.  
‘’You are so tense,’’ he says as he kneads a knot in your back, ‘’Are you alright?’’  
‘’I am,’’ you nod, relaxing into his touch with a sigh, ‘’Just sleepy.’’  
T’Challa presses a small kiss to your shoulder, and you can sort of feel the tension leaving your body.  
It’s quiet for a while, until you feel his hands stop.  
You look at him, and he is watching you with a strange facial expression.  
‘’What’s wrong, baby?’’  
‘’Have you ever thought about having what Anthony and Alyssa have?’’  
That throws you for a second, because you don’t know what he means. You two have what Alyssa and Anthony have: a stable and committed relationship, respect and trust, and you are so very happy with T’Challa. The only difference is…  
‘’You want to have a baby?’’  
‘’I do.’’  
And, for the first time in your two year relationship. You’re the one that freezes.  
‘’T’Challa, I don’t think that I am ready for a baby,’’ you explain honestly.  
‘’Oh! Not right now, my love. Not when I am so far away from you. I meant one day. I would like to marry you, and have kids with you. One day. If that is what you want as well,’’ he explains, and you sigh before sitting up to face him.  
‘’T’Challa, you know that I love you, and I know you love me. But marriage and a baby? There’s so many reasons why it wouldn’t work.’’  
‘’What are those reasons, my love?’’  
‘’For one thing, you live in Wakanda. I live here. For another thing, you told me that everyone is very wary of outsiders in Wakanda. I am not from Wakanda. How will this work?’’  
‘’People change, Y/N. I am sure that we could make this work.’’  
‘’How long have you been thinking about having kids with me?’’  
‘’A while. Since January, I believe. However, I didn’t think I should say anything. I am not trying to pressure you, my love. I need you to know that. I just… I would like to know where this relationship is going. I can not date casually.’’  
‘’I didn’t think that we were causal,’’ you quip, ‘’I thought that this was a committed relationship.’’  
‘’Do not do that. You know very well what I mean,’’ he tells you, and you can see it n his face that this conversation is starting to frustrate him.  
And as the temperature goes down on this June night, the argument inside your apartment is just heating up.  
Voices break.  
Resolve shake.  
It’s just like your first fight two years ago, when it seemed like the end of the friendship.  
You accuse him of moving too fast, of not giving you enough time.  
He accuses you of stalling, asks you are you sure that you want a relationship.  
You retort, yelling about how you never get to see him.  
And you know it’s a low blow, especially when he blinks twice, eyes shifting to portray his hurt.  
He tells you he feels like you don’t even want this anymore, because why else would you come up with reasons you knew this would be tricky when you knew it all along?  
‘’I apologize if the question made you feel uncomfortable. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. But what I do not apologize for asking it to you. I just want to know where we are going. That being said… do you see a future? With me, Y/N. Or are we both just wasting our time?’’  
You flinch at his words, because you both know you’ve said things you regret.  
And, for so long, you never thought about the future. It was understood that you’d be together in some way. What you hadn’t thought about was marriage and a child, moving to Wakanda, or him being gone all of the time. Not really. You never analyze the pros and the cons.  
But he does. He does that to everything. He is the future king of Wakanda after all- he has more than just himself to think about, and you have always subconsciously known that you come second to Wakanda in many ways. But T’Challa loves you. And when he loves, he loves with his whole heart. So this is really him asking two questions- are you two going to progress pass long distance to be with each other permanently, or should you just end things right now before you get your heart broken?  
And you get it. Of course you do, you have known each other for six years, and you have been officially dating for two of those years. So now you have to decide what could be best, knowing that either choice is going to have a long lasting impact on both of you.

Summer  
It’s a rainy July day when you’re sitting at your favorite little restaurant and waiting for your order of grilled cheese and tomato soup and a bottle of soda. You have just finished visiting Alyssa and Anthony. They are happy, telling you about the job offer he’d gotten that would make them move across the country. You hold your Godchild.  
You help them pack the next day, surprised by how quickly his new boss found them housing.  
Help them load up a moving van three days later,  
You wonder how Alyssa and Anthony make this look so easy the whole time.  
It’s a rainy July day as you realize that it’s been three weeks since you and T’Challa decided to ‘’see other people’’, and that you haven’t spoken to each other much since.  
You’re not broken up, but you’re on the fence. It scares you and pleases you because you don’t want to lose him, but you’re not sure you’re ready to commit in the way that he wants, and that scares you.  
It scares you as much as it hurts him, which is why he initially suggested this. He realized that he is your first long term relationship He’s been busy, you know. You’ve seen him on television with his dad, attending different events as he prepares for the day that he will be king.  
With sadness in his eyes, he’d told you he may be too busy to call or message you every day. That he had meetings, lunches, raining and events to attend back in Wakanda. You’d told him that you’d understood, that you’d be busy as well.  
With Alyssa and Anthony deciding that they want to get married in a small ceremony in four months, you’ve been helping her plan it. And since Mr. Melrose has taken off to be with his wife during her maternity leave, you’ve taken over teaching English to the fifth graders for summer school.  
‘’Well, if it isn’t Mss. Y/L/N.’’  
You look up to see your co-worker, Mr. Stevens, staring at you with a warm smile, a glass of milk and cookies in his hands.  
‘’Hey, Mr. Stevens. Um, would you like to join me?’’  
He does, and you talk.  
And talk.  
And talk.  
You talk for three hours until a young barista with braces and red hair tells you that they are coming, and you’ll have to come back tomorrow.  
So he invites you to his apartment and you talk/  
And talk.  
And talk some more.  
He tells you that he’s kind of stressed lately, taking on a second job over the summer to pay his rent. Tells you that he just broke up with his girlfriend of three years.  
You tell him about you and T’Challa. That you’re not sure you stand with the prince.  
‘’It was so good, but so stressful. When we are in my apartment one on the phone with each other, it’s just him and me. We can be. But when we step outside, we have the paparazzi, and all of these people writing nasty ,hateful comments,’’ you sniffle, revealing things to him that you didn’t tell T’Challa, ‘’And he’s a prince. A prince, dude. And he’s a good man and he wants to marry me. I’m just.. There’s a lot of pressure with that.’’  
‘’What kind of pressure?’’  
‘’I mean… I don’t know. I would be the queen of Wakanda when T’Challa becomes king. I would have all of these duties and have to help run a whole country. I can barely control my classroom sometimes.’’  
‘’I think that you are being too hard on yourself, Y/N. You would be amazing. That must be part of why T’Challa would want to marry you.’’  
‘’What if I’m not, though? What if it is all just too much? I’m not T’Challa. He’s been groomed and prepped for this his whole life. I have not. Wakanda deserves someone that can rule with T’Challa, side-by-side, and make the best decisions.’’  
He doesn’t know what you know about Wakanda- that they are the most technologically advanced and wealthiest nation.  
You wouldn’t tell him. T’Challa trusted you with that information, and you can’t betray him.  
‘’You are being too critical of yourself. He cares about you. You’d make a good queen, Y/N. You are smart, kind, intuitive, beautiful…’’  
‘’What does being beautiful have to do with being queen,’’ you laugh, wiping more tears away, laughing despite yourself.  
‘’I mean,’’ he gently caresses your face, and your breath catches in your throat.  
Hazel eyes are trained on yours, and your mind feels like it’s moving through mud.  
‘’You’re so beautiful,’’ he leans in then, and your mind then starts moving as fast as our heart is beating.  
You could kiss him. You want to. Besides, if you and T’Challa aren’t exclusive, it’s okay, right? He is attracted to you, you are attracted to him, and this is the most you’ve felt for anyone since you fell for T’Challa.  
His lips are almost on yours, and you’re holding your breath the way that your mind is telling you to hold on to the moment, and…  
You turn your head.  
His face is inches away from yours, but the side of your face is to him.  
‘’Maybe I should go,’’ you whisper, and you hear him sigh before he presses a kiss to the top of your head.  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ he tells you, running a hand down his face, ‘’That was uncalled for.’’  
‘’It’s… I mean, I’m kind of uncomfortable. Not gonna lie. I’m gonna go,’’ you grab your keys, phone and wallet, heading back into the night.  
You’re not sure what happened.  
You could have kissed him, and you wanted to but it didn’t feel right.  
It didn't’ feel like it should have happened- not with him getting over his ex and you still not sure what you and T’Challa are anymore.  
It’s August.  
You’re not sure where you stand with T’Challa. And as summer begins to draw to a close  
It’s summer and the storm outside of your apartment is raging inside of you.  
It is summer and you’re missing T’Challa, the warm and bright sunny weather fo the next day becoming a stark contrast from your mood.  
It’s summer and pictures of you and your co-worker hugging at the restaurant the day after he tried to kiss you, of you and him laughing together in that restaurant, are surfacing on the internet.  
It’s summer when you read ‘’Prince T'Challa’s EX??’’ and ‘’Well at least now Prince T’Challa can do better lol not surprised’’ and ‘’Gross!’’ and ‘’Who cares’’ surface.  
It’s summer and you are ignoring T’Challa’s  
It’s summer and you desperately need to talk to T’Challa.  
Before it’s too late.

Fall  
The leaves change colors, as does the temperature, and with it, your relationship status.  
You and T’Challa broke up three weeks ago, and it still feels like it was last week.  
You agreed to be friends, but it’s hard when your miles apart and both hurting.  
And it’s even harder when the pictures that suffer of him attending events with Nakia hit you harder than the cold wind that slaps your face.  
‘’Miss Y/N, are you okay?’’ Brandon, one of your kindergartners questions.  
He’s looking up at you with bright brown eyes, his cute little afro topped with leaves.  
‘’I am fine, Brandon. I take it you had fun at recess,’’ you giggle, helping him get the leaves out of his head.  
‘’I did! Kassidy found a quarter in the lunch room, and Brady and I jumped in all the leaves!’’  
His infectious laughter warms your heart, and makes you feel a bit better.  
‘’That sounds awesome, buddy! Okay, boys and girls! Gather at the carpet! It’s calendar time.’’  
You’re in line doing bus duty, making sure all of the students get on the right bus at the end of the day, when Danny approaches you.  
‘’Hey,’’ he smiles tiredly, ‘’How’s my teaching buddy?’’  
‘’Exhausted. The kids were all over the place today,’’ you groan, running a hand through your hair, ‘’I mean, I love ‘em. But I am definitely gonna need to recollect myself before open house tomorrow.’’  
‘’Well, I’m going to get some take out and watch some bad television. Do you want to come,’’ he asks m and before you can protest, he interjects, ‘’Just as friends!’’  
You mull it over.  
Shift back and forth.  
Decide to take him up on it.  
That’s how you find yourself sitting on Danny’s floor as he makes a lesson plan for the next day, and you grade the kindergartner’s self portraits.  
‘’I told these kids to put the correct number of eyes and noses,’’ you groan, ‘’This one didn’t even draw himself. He drew a cat.’’  
Danny chuckles, takes a sip of his water, and looks over at you.  
‘’You’re cute when you get nervous.’’  
‘’I’m cute no matter what,’’ you raise an eyebrow, ’’What you mean?’’  
He laughs again, the stretches, letting out a yawn.  
‘’It’s pretty late. I can walk you home if you’d like. You don’t live that far from me. ‘’  
You look at the clock and realize that it’s ten. You’re normally asleep by now.  
‘’Geez. Um, yeah. That’d be great,’’ you nod, packing up your things as he wanders off to get his shoes.  
The walk to your apartment building is quiet, the only sound being the leaves crunching under your feet.  
‘’So… I guess you and T’Challa broke up?’’  
‘’We did,’’ you nod, ‘’Um, recently.’’  
‘’I’m sorry to hear that. I know how badly you wanted it to work out.’’  
‘’I did, but this is for the best, I suppose. And there are no hard feelings- we are still friends.’’  
‘’I’m glad to hear that. You’ll find someone someday,’’ he tells you as you reach the door of your apartment building, ‘’So, uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.’’  
‘’I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Danny,’’ you turn to head up the stairs.  
‘’Hey, Y/N?’’  
‘’Yes, Danny?’’  
‘’Would you like to get drinks on Friday?’’  
He’s asking you out and not asking you out at the same time… testing the water to see if he should dive right into asking you on a date.  
And you think it over right then and there.  
You’re single.  
It appears that T’Challa has moved on.  
In short, you’ve got nothing left to lose.  
So, for the first time since you said yes to being T’Challa’s girlfriend over two years ago, you dive right into the dating scene.  
What have you got to lose?  
November comes around quicker than you can imagine, and you’re getting the students ready for the fall play.  
You and Danny have been together for two weeks, there is a new student in your class, and you’ve ever found a weekend job teaching arts and crafts at the community center.  
Just like it does with nature, autumn is bringing new changes into your life.  
Perhaps the biggest one is the one in front of you.  
‘’I have missed you. I am so sorry that we have not been speaking as much,’’ T’Challa begins, lighting up your screen as you two video chat.  
You’ve caught up, talking for three hours.  
He’s so busy with meetings and such, and you tell him you understand.  
You tell him that you’ve moved on, that you’re dating again, and he tells you that he’s happy for you.  
And he is. You are both still getting over each other, but he is happy for you. T’Challa doesn’t say things that he doesn’t mean. It’s not in his character.  
You say your goodbyes, agree to meet up when he is in town.  
It’s fall and you’re feeling warm inside despite the chill in the air.  
It’s fall and the leaves are falling to the ground and you are falling in love again .  
It’s fall and you’re not over T’Challa yet but you will be.  
It’s fall and you’re hoping that falling in love this time won’t leave you running away and regretting it like you did with T’Challa.  
Not that you’ll ever say that out loud.  
No, you’ll store it away. Hide it deep down inside of yourself the way that freshly fallen red and golden and orange leaves hide the pavement of the sidewalk.  
It’s early December, still fall and you’re trying not to second guess the decision that you and T’Challa made in August or July or whatever month you broke your own heart when you broke up with him.  
Try not to think about second thoughts.  
Try not to think about what you’d do differently if you got a second chance.

Winter  
Winter comes in with a bang, a giant snow storm trapping Danny at yours and Deena’s apartment for a whole weekend.  
It’s in that weekend that you learn new things- he likes to paint, likes to make candles, likes to watch reality television. He’s more artistic than you ever knew. He likes to write, too, and it’s nice.  
But he’s not T’Challa, and he can never be.  
You know he sees you’re not into this, sees that you’re trying.  
Wonders if he can ever be what you want.  
‘’I guess what I’m saying is… maybe we rushed into this. We’re, like… I don’t know. I’m not over Caroline, I feel like I’m trying to make you replace her, and I don’t wanna do that. I don't wanna put you through that.’’  
‘’I’m glad you said something,’’ you let out a relaxing breath, ‘’I feel like I’ve been doing the same with you and T’Challa.’’  
‘’Geez, no wonder we’re perfect together,’’ he says sarcastically, ‘’I care about you. I just think we’re better off as friends.’’  
You pause.  
You nod.  
Then, you find that you agree with him.  
Now, you marvel in the way there seems to be a weight lifting off of your shoulder.  
You say goodbye to him when he snow melts enough for him to leave, and find yourself on the couch with Deena, watching reality television and news stories.  
‘’So now that you and Me. Hottie-Teacher-who-has-an-extensive-bowtie-collection are broken up, what do we do now?’’  
‘’I don’t know. I’m pretty sure T’Challa’s dating Nakia. I mean, she’s been pictured with him at every event. We even just saw that story about them. I need to move on.’’  
‘’Girl, you need to talk to T’Challa.’’  
‘’And say what? ‘I’m sorry I ran from this. I want you back’?’’  
‘’We could so totally do that. I’ll even stand behind you and sing back up.’’  
‘’Girl, you’re a hot mess.’’  
‘’Takes one hot mess to know another hot mess, hot mess.’’  
You laugh then, the first genuine all weekend.  
Maybe she’s right. Maybe you should talk to T’Challa.  
Maybe you should let go.  
Maybe you waited too long, or played our cards wrong.  
A million thoughts run through your mind now: What would you even say?  
Do you even want to get back together?  
Or do you just want things to stay like they are right now?  
And, most importantly: What does T’Challa really want?  
December 31 finds you at a banquet hall in New York City at a New Year’s Eve party hosted by Tony Stark. King T’Chaka is there, his wife Ramonda being his date. Shuri stayed in Wakanda. But who did come?  
The prince of T’Challa himself: T’Challa.  
It’s the first time you’ve seen each other face-to-face, in person, since August.  
‘’You look stunning’’ he tells you as he twirls you, your black, floor length dress kissing the floor, ‘’Thank you for being my date.’’  
T’Challa had messaged you two weeks ago and asked you to attend this event with him. With it being short notice, he even offered to buy you a dress and pay for your ticket and everything.  
‘’’’Thank you for inviting me. I’m surprised,’’ you tell him as he escorts you to your seat, your arm linked through his and a glass of champagne in your other hand, ‘’Where’s Nakia?’’  
‘’Oh, I am not sure of her actual location. He’s probably somewhere changing the world with her boyfriend.’’  
You let out a hacking cough, coughing superheroes and dignitaries and celebrities and T’Challa to look at you.  
‘’Are you alright?’’  
‘’Her boyfriend?’’  
‘’Yes. Despite what the media tries to paint, Nakia and I are no more together than you and I are.’’  
You can tell he’s trying to joke about it, that he still feels awkward around you, that he wants to not make you feel uncomfortable.  
‘’Okay… we never actually talked about the break up. We can if you want.’’  
‘’Not here. But we can go back to my hotel suite and talk if you would like. Just friends?’’  
‘’Just friends.’’  
You believe that as he passes you glass of water to replace the glass of champagne that you snorted out of your nose.  
You believe it when he teases you about it for the rest of the night.  
You believe it when he treasures Ramonda and T'Chaka that you two are just friends but civil.  
You believe it when he twirls you on the dance floor, holding you close and laughing as you both dance.  
You believe it until you’re back at his hotel suite, his hands on your waist, and you’re tasting his mouth against yours.  
‘’I thought we were going to talk.’’  
‘’Letter, Y/N. We will talk later,’’ he brings his lips back to yours, and the kiss is hungry and ravenous.  
But you’re not sure he’s over her.  
‘’But Nakia-’’  
‘’Not tonight. I do not want to hear her name tonight. Please,’’ he cradles your face in his hands as he leans his forehead against yours, catching his breath the way you’re touching yours.  
The way that you’re catching this moment and trying not to let go.  
‘’Can I kiss you again?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’you don’t even give him a chance to move before you’re kissing him again, letting go, diving in, not thinking about anything but his lips against yours and your arms around his neck.  
It’s the next morning, and you’re waking up with his arm around your waist, the sunlight streaming in.  
‘’Good morning,’’ he presses a kiss to your forehead, ‘’Happy New Year.’’  
‘’Good morning. Happy New Year.’’  
You stay like that for fifteen more minutes, soaking in the sunlight.  
‘’I know we just kissed last night, but I really,really missed you. It wa nice to feel close to someone again.’’  
You don’t lie, and tell him that it was nice to feel that intimate with someone again.  
‘’T’Challa? Where does this leave us?’’  
He blinks once, twice, and again.  
‘’I am not sure.’’  
‘’I still love you,’’ you admit, ‘’I’m scared though.’’  
‘’Scared of what?’’  
‘’What you want. I have thought about marrying you so many times since we broke up. Even when I was with Danny, I thought about you. I thought about having children with you. I regret my decision for months after we broke up.’’  
‘’I did, too,’’ he admit, ‘’I wondered if I maybe came on too strong.’’  
‘’You didn’t. You didn’t, but I was afraid, so I pushed you away. I’m so sorry for doing that.’’  
Silence.  
‘’I love you, too.’’  
‘’I want you back,’’ you tell him, deciding to dive right in.  
‘’Do you? Because nothing has changed, my love. If we are gonna make this work, things have got to give. On both of our ends.’’  
‘’I can do that. Give a little, take a little. That is, if that’s what you want.’’  
He pops back onto his back then, the fluffy mattress letting out a huff of air as he does so. Brown eyes stare up at the ceiling, and you take a minute to look him over.  
T'Challa is just as gorgeous on the outside as he is on the inside. The smooth, brown skin is warmth. HIs eyes hold the galaxies in them, the way they change from copper to dark brown to amber in the sun. His hair is a landscape of ebony curls, coarse and beautiful.  
‘’T’Challa,’’ uo ask after another beat, ‘’Is that what you want?’’

Spring  
Spring comes back around again, as you knew it would.  
With it comes a new job opportunity, one that you take without question.  
With spring comes a new onset of tears as you say goodbye to your students, promising to visit the school if you can.  
Spring brings rebirth.  
With spring comes Anthony and Alyssa’s actual wedding, since the other got postponed. You found yourself dancing with your now boyfriend, laughing and thinking about the way you want your wedding to be when you inevitably marry him in a few years.  
Spring brings rebirth.  
WIth spring comes new beginnings.  
Spring brings rebirth.  
Spring brings a new relationship, built on trust and understanding and taking chances but also calculating all of the risks. It brings shy kisses, holding hands, late night conversations.  
Spring brings rebirth.  
One year from now, spring will bring the man that you love more than anyone on the world asking you to move in with him.  
A year from then, he will propose.  
A year from that day, you will become his wife.  
A year from that you welcome your first child with him, and recognize that sometimes you have to let go of what you wanted to welcome the best things in life.  
You’ll have a second child the following spring.  
And this spring, five years later, you stand in front of a mirror, staring at yourself as you are dressed in a purple gown with a matching headpiece.  
‘’My love, are you ready to become the Queen of Wakanda?’’  
With one last look and a rub to your four month pregnant stomach you nod, taking T’Challa’s hand in yours.  
‘’I am. I am ready.’’  
Spring brings rebirth.  
It brings second chances.  
It brings rekindled relationships.  
It brings returned love.  
Seasons change.  
People change.  
Nothing is for certain.  
But one thing will never change: T’Challa Udaku, the new king of Wakanda, the dad toy for children, the love of your life… you two will always find your way back to each other. That is given. You will always be thankful for the day that you kissed him in your dorm room, and the day that he kissed you in his suite.  
Your love story was full of ups and downs. It was hard to follow at times, but there was an order to the madness- it wasn’t meant to be easy after all. It was meant to show, that, yes, this thing is hard. You and T’Challa had to fight for what you have. You had to change, like the seasons, be flexible, like the seasons. He had to change, too. You both had to weather the storms and bad decisions for something new to be born.  
And you don’t regret a single moment of your chaotic love story, because you could never argue with the results. They are wonderful, and you know that.  
And that is one thing that will never change.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel Characters or their fictional universes, Those belong to the rightful and respectful owners


End file.
